Fox Prince
by tari-chan
Summary: This is strickly anguish feelings as two lovers are pinned against each other in their struggle as their worlds are tearing apart from the other. A struggle between young love. Will their love achieve chaotic times or will a great war arise? Plz r&r.thank


"Fox Prince."

By Tari-Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.

AN: This is strickly anguish feelings as two lovers are pinned against each other.

"Fox Prince."

Kyuubi-Naruto curses underneath his breath as he continues to stagger. He finally enters into the Mist Country meadow, where he can find some shelter from his pursuers that followed his trail in hot pursuit. He pants, leaning his wounded body against a tree trunk. His stomach wound is slowly healing as he forces his right hand on the wound to keep the blood flow from draining. "Those foolish idiots. They didn't have to go that far. I knew they wanted me out of the village but they went too far this time." He hisses, as his stomach wound heals up.

His right eye is draining red liquid as it stained his youthful face. He covers his bleedign eye with a white thong that soaked up the blood. He wags his four tails, side to side. "I cannot stay here that long. I will be spotted and killed." He resumes to stagger forward. "I have to find some shelter." Depending on his remaining eye to lead him to a restful place.

Sakura is in her room, staring at the reflection in the mirror. She walks over to her dresser to pick up a green liquid tube container. Her frowns still stays on her lovely face. She recalls what her medical sensei, Tsunade, the fifth hokage told her as she was given the so-called antidote that would cure Naruto.

"Naruto." Her heart ached in worry for her friend and teammate that she grew to cherish. She combs her treeses behind her ear as she grabs hold of her pistal shooter to load the antidote in place. "I wonder if it was I, the one to be the keeper of Kyuubi, rather than Naruto. Maybe, he would have not been so outcasted."

Her green eyes look over her shoulder at the photo on the shelf of the team seven members. Her heart ached at the absance of her two teammates. Her eyes grew glossy as she aims her pistal at the photo. Her hand starts shaking as she aimed her pistal at Naruto in the photo. She uses her other hand to study her hand. "Naruto... I'm sorry." She said, closing her eyes allowing the steaming tears slide down her cheeks. "I have no other choice... Please, forgive me, Naruto!" She sceams at the top of her lungs.

Kyuubi-Naruto flash opens his remaining eye, while in a dim den. An image of Sakura's frowning face flashes through his thoughts in his mind. "Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" He asks, as his four tails vanish back into his body. "Please, no more cry anymore. I am alright and safe." He pleads, feeling guilty for not saying his farewells to his teammate he cherishes dearly. "I should have said my farewells when I had a chance."

"Welcome, Fox Prince, Akemi." A voice said in the shadows. "I have been waiting for your return, 'Prince Akemi of the Foxes'."

Naruto turns his blue remaining eye to the shadowy figure. "Who... What are you talking about 'Prince Akemi of the Foxes'? I am no prince. I am just a poor orphan."

"I know you are the heir because of your scars on your face on your cheeks."

"My scars?" He touches his cheek, feeling the whisker scars. "Who are you?"

"My apologies, my young prince. My name is ShipShip, I am the last knight guardian of the meadow. My powers are limited against the villagers that raid the meadow for their own pleasures." A red/orange fox leaves a shadows. "Please, Prince Akemi. The meadow world needs your leadership. Please say you will join us."

_Prince Akemi... I am of royality... Then, where did I recieve the name, Naruto Uzumaki? Just who am I really? I lost my idenity. _Naruto covers his remaining eye as he felt so overwelmed to find the shocking news of being royality as he lived all of his life as a peasant in the Fire Village.

"Prince Akemi, are you alright?" ShipShip asks in concern over his royal heir.

"I-I am..." A baffled Naruto faints, into a deep slumber.

The fox circles around his sleeping figure observing his wounds. "It seems they found entertainment in you as well, my young prince." He nuzzles his nose against his cheeks. "Do not worry, Prince Akemi. I will make sure you remain safe. I will slain any individual who enters this sacred meadow intending to bring harm to you." He rests his front legs on Naruto's side and curls his bushy tail around his back legs. He laid his head down falling fast asleep with his pointy ears on strong alert.


End file.
